Many advertisers use television to advertise their products and services. Some viewers, however, feel bombarded and may avoid watching advertisements broadcast in television programs or may watch television programs having fewer or no commercials (e.g., HBO). Viewers have adopted strategies to avoid watching advertisements in a television program, such as leaving the room, changing channels, and deleting commercials using digital video recorders. These strategies are not satisfactory for many reasons.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.